Always and Forever
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Two young naive children in love are torn away from each other and with a promise to find one another they have hope. But with a betrayal so deep she runs away only to mate the stubborn male when they are older, only the thing is she doesn't know it's him
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'll never forget you." A young prince said.

"Promise?" A naive princess asked.

"Promise." He whispered.

As she turned to go a thought crossed her.

She turned to him and said, "I love you, Sesshomaru. Always and Forever."

"I love you too, Koi." He said tears in his eyes.

With one last heartfelt smile she turned from him and walked away, leaving behind her heart in his grasp.

She couldn't fight the tears anymore as they cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'll find you again, one day."

And that was a promise she intended to keep.


	2. Ch1 Promises Kept

Ch.1 Promises Kept

A young girl, no more than twenty, dressed in a long black coat concealed everything. Her long dark, wavy hair was pulled into the hood that covered her face. For this girl was nowhere near normal nor was she human, and she definitely didn't want to be discovered lest she be killed or worse, returned to whence she came.

With the hood securely wrapped around her she hurriedly went through the village.  
True, she could have gone through the forest and avoided this, but she didn't want to fight today.  
She should have known that just by going through the village didn't mean she wouldn't encounter an enemy, at least that's what she considered him.  
As she walked through the village, deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice him until it was too late. She ran into him and fell straight on her butt.

"Umph." She said as she landed.

"Watch where you are going," She growled out.

"Wench, you will not speak to me that way if you wish to stay alive."

She got off the ground and glared at him.

She didn't know who he was, but there was no way she would let him talk to her like _that._

"My name is not wench. I will talk to you as I please since you are nothing to me nor would I care if you were." She growled.

"And if you want a fight, then I'll gladly give one to you." She spat at him.

He fought control as his beast started to emerge and his eyes slowly seeped from golden to red and back again.

"I will not lower myself to fight a weak, pathetic, pup such as yourself . However as you have disrespected me it will not go unpunished."

"Oh, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.

Before she could blink his hand shot out fast and when it was gone, there was a searing pain and blood oozing down her cheek. His hand was glowing a soft lime green dripping with poison.

In rage that someone dare strike her she let out her power show not realizing that it would alert those looking for her. He stiffened as her true power emerged and a slow smirk graced her lips.

"You should not have done that." She practically purred.

In an instant there was a bright blue light that surrounded the area and he was thrown back into a tree on the other side of the village.

"And that was just a taste of what I can do." She whispered knowing he would hear.

She stiffened as she sensed what was coming.

Her worst nightmare come true, her father was in the area.

"Oh Shit." She said before taking off at full speed, but when she ran past him, her hood fell back, and he got a glimpse of the mark upon her forehead.

The star of the southern lands, she was the runaway princess that everyone was looking for. A smile spread across his face, the first one in years, he was going to enjoy meeting up with her again. He got up and took off after her.

Kagome stopped when she was well away from them. She did not want to go back to them, not when it was so hard for her to get away in the first place. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Father, what is it?" A worried Kagome asked._

_ Her father, a man of many words, had been unusually quiet all morning. _

_"Your mother and I have decided that since your sister Kikyo is mating the western lord's son, that you will mate Terrian, the Eastern Lord's son."_

_"But father, I do not love him. Why does Kikyo get who I want?" _

_"Because she is the oldest and we need an alliance."_

_"But she is only older by a minute. We are after all twins father. So why can't I be the one to make an alliance with them? I love him."_

_"He is the one who suggested it." _

_I knew it had been awhile since our childhood friendship, but he had promised._

_That's why I had left with a broken heart._

End Flashback

She let her hood fall back and relaxed. She was to young for all of this.

She was after all just turning nineteen.

'Why,' she thought. 'Why wouldn't he keep his promise?'

This was a question she asked herself many times keeping her up all through the night.

She heard a rustling from behind and jumped up into the tree and masked her scent. The rustling stopped and it was eerily quiet.

She looked around, but sensed nothing, so she passed it off as an animal and jumped to the ground.

The instant her feet touched the ground something cold and sharp pressed against her neck.

"Well aren't you a beauty." A voice hissed from behind.

"Let me go, and I might consider letting you live." She growled.

The creature made a hissing laughing sound.

"You won't think it's funny when I'm through with you." But, it wasn't her who said this, it was the man from before!

There was a sizzling sound and the sword that had been pressed to her throat fell to the ground with a clatter.

She turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't think that something a lowly creature should touch anything that is obviously above it."

She rolled her eyes at his statement and turned to go.

When she turned back around she saw him following her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not, you're just going in my direction."

"What is your name?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.  
He had figured that she would ask, and he knew not to tell her the truth.

"Maru."

"Well Maru, where are you headed?"

"Away." He answered simply and shortly.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere is not a place, so why say it?"

"Because, I have no specific idea as to where I'm going. Just getting away."

"From?"

"A place I don't belong." It was only a few words, but they held so much emotion in them.

He wondered what made her leave.

"You never gave me your name."

"Kagome."

So she told me her real name. Does that mean she trusts me?

"Beautiful." he whispered.

She looked at him puzzled, had she heard him correctly?

"It is getting dark. I suggest you stop for the night." He told her.

"Are you not staying to?" She asked.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm following you." He teased.

"I don't mind." He nodded and left to gather firewood.

Once camp was set up they sat on opposite sides of the fire.

"So do you plan on wandering around aimlessly forever?"

"Not forever. Just until I find where I belong."

"Well as to give you something to do, how about you go with me."

"Where exactly would that be?"

"I plan on heading to my father's blacksmith, to get my sword repaired. It's quite far from here, and any place in between if you would like to stop you may."

"That is a very generous offer. I think I will take you up on it."

"Well then we leave early in the morning. I suggest you get to sleep."

Without another word she got into the tree above her and fell asleep.

He watched her, content that she was now in his sight.

* * *

It had been a month since they had first met and now they were a lot ccloser than before.

"Kagome, it is time to get up."

"Maru?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Where are we headed to today?"

"We are going through the village called Minokai to get supplies."

"Alright." Kagome said and went to gather her stuff.

Since being with Maru she had stopped her habit of sleeping in the trees and now slept near him.

Also she had put the idea of leaving him out of her mind. She knew it was silly, but she actually thought she might be falling for him.

It would be a nice change since her former love left her with a broken heart that was just starting to heal.

She followed Maru through the village when she saw it.

Sure she didn't need it, and normally wouldn't have looked at it twice, but she never got the chance to look nice in front of Maru, and she want to change that.

"Umm, Maru, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Kagome managed to get out.

Maru was bewildered, because she had never asked to leave before, nodded and watched her leave. He shook his head and walked on to get what they had come here for.

Kagome walked through the crowds over to where she had seen it.

She grabbed it and said, "How much?"

"10,000 yen."

Seeing as it was a fair price, because of it's material she bought it.

He wrapped it for her, wished her a good day, and she walked away.

When she caught up to Maru he gave her a questioning inquire to the package and she just smiled.

He rolled his eyes, showed her he had the equipment, and they moved on.

Near nightfall she said, "Maru, let's set up camp."

He nodded and when he went to get firewoodshe said, "I'm going to the hot springs nearby. I won't be long." He nodded and she left.

After she had bathed, she got out what she had bought earlier. It was an emerald green silk kimono.

She slipped it on and looked at her reflection.

Her long black locks went down to her butt, her two black dog ears looked quite cute on top, along with the blood red star hidden under her bangs. On her cheeks were the golden stripes that she loved. Her height was almost five ft. five. Her long black tail was wrapped nicely aroud her shoulder. The kimono had golden designs on it that went with her stripes, and showed how round her breasts were how soft her curves were.

Maru wouldn't know what hit him.

She smirked and got off the ground so she could head back to him.

She found him leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

She walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth!

His tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly complied to.

Their tongues battled for dominance which she let him have and then she pulled away for air.

He stroked her tail and she purred for him.

He smirked and she noticed his eyes had flecks of red in them, meaning his beast enjoyed this.

Catching him off guard again, she slipped her hand down and cupped him, feeling just how hard he really was.

She gasped in pleasure an his smirk grew.

A/N: Okay I'm going to keep this rated T and so you can imagine what happens there.

When he was satisfied he pulled her to him and kissed her neck before biting her, marking her as his.

He fell asleep with his mate in his arms.

Whispering he said, "Mine."

Purring she said, "Yours."


End file.
